Talk:Soft Physique Modification
Orochimaru? Where does it state oro got his body changed by this. Is it in the data books.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :He's given as a user of this technique in the first databook, page 212. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Obito In the latest chapter, Obito manages to modify his body in a very similar manner to this technique. Thoughts? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :In a first view i'm inclined to agree...but the thing is, first Obito only displayed this ability after becoming the jinchuriki, which leads to believe it's a tailed beast skill, second, Obito's version appears far more bendy than the original. Lastly look at the panel and tell me if the base of Obito's body does not resemble something cast from Wood Release. Either way this all raises more than a few eyebrows. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I have to admit that his torso seems wooden, but has not yet been made any allusion in that sense in the manga. We have to keep waiting ;/. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Either SPM or some weird Wood Release/quasi-partial transformation mix. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: Its safer to say SPM for now. It matches the description to a T. I think the "root"-like look is just way his body is curved. Also, just because he never used it before means nothing. He never had a reason to. But Minato noted that he was unable to move in that bloated form because he lost control of the Jūbi, so the obvious conclusion is that he used it because he had to if he wanted to move. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Its safer to say nothing for now, Obito was showed gaining weight from nowhere, that's not SPM characteristic, he just started doing this things after becoming Jūbi's Jinchūriki, i can see you're point here TTF, but thats a big big assumption. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 03:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Context clues, Dan. Context clues. According to Minato, in the chapter, Obito got fat because he was not used to the Jūbi. Of course that isn't a trait of SPM. He's using SPM to get around the fact that he's too fat to move. Which is what I've been saying across... one... two talk pages now, trying to explain a simple fact from the chapter. Its frustrating. I didn't ask to read the chapter again to be condescending, I asked to reread it because clearly, from that statement alone, you don't remember what was said or why what was happening happened. He used SPM to get around the fact that he was weighed down and unable to use normal means of motion. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::TTF don't think I do not see your point, in fact I believe that SPM minimally coincides with the description, I'm just arguing against because isn't so conclusive as it seems that you can assume it, I will accept your decision, but the probability of you being wrong is huge. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 03:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it normal for jinchūriki to elongate parts of their body when they want to reach an enemy far away? o.ô Seelentau 愛議 17:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, "Naruto" in Version 2 could pull out a Siamese--Elveonora (talk) 17:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I say wait until the next chapter before speculating and making "logical conclusions" from nowhere. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Look at the side of Obito's body which is warped- the right hand side. It looks like he's using wood release to manipulate his body just like any other mokuton user would. It's not this technique at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :^ This. (is what I not noticed until now) Seelentau 愛議 17:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes i can see it too, but it is better to wait a little more before jump to conclusions. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 18:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ha, I can do this logical conclusion thing too v_v --Cerez365™ (talk) 18:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru's Tongue Just wondering, does Orochimaru use this technique on his tongue?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 22:15, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Based on the effect, I wouldn't be surprised, but from the databook entry, this seems to be limited to general body contortion, mostly having to do with joints. Kinda like a full body version of the jaw unhinging some snakes do to it really big stuff. It does say Orochimaru's version allows him to unnaturally stretch his body parts, so I guess it's possible. Omnibender - Talk - 00:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::This could actually be slightly relevant to the page. A while back, Kabuto was added as a user of this technique, but the only things resembling extension/contortion he's ever demonstrated were his long snake-like tongue and physically transforming his lower half into a snake, the latter of which definitely isn't covered by this technique. If we aren't considering the tongue to be an application, he should probably be removed again.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:19, August 15, 2016 (UTC)